


In this barren wasteland

by moomin (kokuchim)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, My gift for my daughter, a star wars au, jaehyun is a sith lord, taeyong is a jedi, they are in love but like star crossed lovers i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/pseuds/moomin
Summary: Once there were two lovers at the edge of a cliff.





	In this barren wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is a gift fic for my twt daughter, Nasya. She drew this amazing [fanart](https://mobile.twitter.com/puku2pang_/status/949931681460338689) of jaeyong as like a jedi and a sith lord and I...died. I promised her, that if she did it I would write her fic. This is me keeping my promise. Also go check out her stuff! It's amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Across the barren wasteland of Jakku, Taeyong looks over to see his old friend waiting for him by the edge of a cliff. The battle between the Sith and the Jedi raging on.

"So you have come afterall, hyung."

How he has missed that voice. The soft and gentle cadence that couldn't be mistaken for anyone. The memories come unbidden then.

A young, adopted son of an affluent family on Coruscant and his first real friend. The first one to have ever given him a gift, the first one to greet him on his ascencion to knighthood. The young man who had dressed him up in fine elegant robes and held his hand as they watched the Galactic Senate fight over its petty squabbles safely enclosed in a pod, whispering tender words Taeyong's heart rips itself into shreds upon recalling. A man he loves most but must forget.

"There is no escape, Yoonoh." Taeyong unsheathes his lightsaber, the blade glowing a deep blue. It would be unwise to underestimate him even if Taeyong has never actually fought him in combat. The person he knew was a brilliant young man who had a keen eye for strategy and a steady hand, winning battle after battle in the halls of the galactic senate with no loss of composure. He doubts he would be any less formidable or less skilled in the ways of the force.

"Surrender now."

The young man merely laughs and shows him a dimpled smile. His eyes glinting yellow in the moonlight. "Come now, hyung. I am and always will be your Jaehyun. Why do you persist in calling me as my master does?"

"The Jaehyun I loved is gone." Taeyong forces his hands to be steady, assuming his battle stance. "He is dead to me."

This time, a deep frown graces the young Sith lord's face. "Here I thought you missed me as much as I missed you," Jaehyun muses as he moves closer towards the Jedi. Taeyong steps several steps back.

Jaehyun levitates a small rock in his palm, his face serene. "I tried contacting you before, but you have hidden yourself from me. I must say, I felt extremely..." Jaehyun trails off and closes his fist causing the rock red rock to crush itself into fine red sand blowing away in the wind. " _Displeased_."

"I have no desire to leave myself vulnerable to you again." Taeyong says, adjusting his grip on his lightsaber. Breathes in and out, trying to quell the anger at Jaehyun's betrayal. "By order of the Jedi Council I am to apprehend you and escort you back to the Temple."

The man clad in black sneers. "Still, they make you do their dirty work, hyung."

It has been a year since Jaehyun's betrayal and the Sith occupation of Coruscant. He has grown taller and more muscular, having shed off the last vestiges of a youth now long gone. He has grown more handsome, but his eyes--those eyes that were once a dark chocolate brown have turned yellow, his expression in stone cold fury. "Do they still give you jobs the likes of what an assassin should do? What lies have they told you this time? Is it still peacekeeping?"

"Surrender, it's not too late for you yet," Taeyong pleads. Come home to me, he thinks but does not dare speak aloud. His heart has clouded his judgement before. "I am sure the council will--"

"No."

Taeyong heaves a great sigh, closes his eyes. "Then you leave me no choice."

With a great burst of speed and agility, Taeyong steps towards Jaehyun and swings his lightsaber at him. The young man manages to push himself back and unsheathes his own lightsaber. The red sheen glints as he takes his stance. _Vaapad_. "The council has really stooped so low as to send my most cherished person to kill me."

Jaehyun strikes.

Taeyong meets his blade with an upward swing meant to catch him off-guard but is forced defend himself as Jaehyun pushes against him with Force. They meet in a dance of blows as they strike, jab, parry and block. The evidence of their struggle etching itself on the rockbed. Through it all, Jaehyun's serene expression doesn't change, the glint in his eyes show that he is even enjoying the rush of battle. Taeyong wills himself not to lose focus.

Taeyong grunts as he manages to land a glancing blow at the young Sith. Before he is forced to roll away at a downward swing that would have otherwise decapitated his arm. He changes his stance and calms his breath. Jaehyun smiles and removes his broken robe. The dark skintight undershirt emphasized his well-built physique. "I had always known you were talented hyung but I can't help but be _impressed_." He traces the blood falling at the side of his right arm. "You are a most worthy opponent."

"I'm glad I don't bore you then."

Jaehyun laughs heartily. "Hyung, you are the most interesting person I've ever met in my life. I cherish you most dearly," he says before he hurls a large boulder towards the Jedi with an impressive display of Force.

"Obviously, those old fools don't considering how eager they are to throw your life away."

Taeyong grunts as he braces himself to stop the boulder only to narrowly escape the blade that pierces through the rock and cleaves it into pieces. He is forced to defend as the Sith barrages him with a flurry of blows, one of which grazes his right arm, leaving a long gash. Red bleeding against the white cotton of his jedi garb. He had been too slow to dodge. Blinking through the pain he manages to launch a counterattack, weaving in and out of battle with agile movements and sweeping circles of _Ataru_.

He launches himself into the air to deliver a quick strike. Yoonoh blocks it with a timely upswing, grunting in concentration as they are locked in a stalemate. "There is only one way to end this seeing that we are evenly matched in the art of the lightsaber," Yoonoh says softly. He smiles brightly. Taeyong tries to quell distant memories of whispered words and soft, ghostly kisses against his cheek. Those days are long over.

"Mastery of the Force," Taeyong replies.

They push against each other with the force at the same time causing the ground to break beneath their feet and propel them several feet backward to get their bearings. With great effort, Taeyong manages to hurl several large boulders towards the man in black. Yoonoh slices through them with ease before he sheathes his sword. " _Boom_ ," he says softly as he conducts long, whips of electricity from his fingers towards Taeyong.  
  
" _Shit_ ," Taeyong curses as he raises his lightsaber to defend against the onslaught. He manages to absorb Yoonoh's release of force lightning with his lightsaber. His arms ache with the force of the attack, leaving Taeyong slightly unsteady on his feet. "How has it come to this?!" Taeyong shouts at his old friend. "What happened to you Jaehyunnie?"

"I grew up, hyung. I learned that averting my eyes and letting other people solve my problems was the cowards way out." Yoonoh changes his grip to his left hand in the stance of _Makashi_. "I had already chosen my path long before I met you. The Jedi have grown fat and lazy in their hubris and pride. Do you really think that by suppressing all your emotions, by freeing yourself from attachments it will be absolve you from the guilt of your actions in the name of peacekeeping?"

"The Jedi have done nothing wrong!"

" _Lies_!" The Sith lord roars pushing him back with a backhand swing of his lightsaber.

"I came to them once as a child with a vision of the future. A vision of my people in suffering, our houses burning to the ground. My father, dead. I sought out their help. I told them it would come to pass but those old fools did not listen to me. Now, my people are gone because of their selfishness. Their hubris that the Force is only for them to control. That only they, can interpret the messages of the Force. _They are delusional_."

The young man's face contorts into silent fury. " _I will not let them take someone from me again_."

  
Yoonoh sends another onslaught of lightning that Taeyong barely manages to absorb. _Jaehyun's ability to use the Force is greater than mine_ , Taeyong thinks. He knows he needs to end this quickly. He executes a flurry of blows and attacks that the Sith parries with one hand. With a flick of his wrist and the right timing, the young Sith manages to cleave the Jedi's lightsaber into two by the hilt. Taeyong shouts in pain as the heat from the lightsaber burns his fingers. He pushes against Yoonoh with a great burst of Force, sending him a couple of feet back, finding purchase by sticking his lightsaber on the bedrock. The Sith extends his hand breaking through Taeyong's force barrier in that momentary distraction.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Immobilized, Taeyong struggles against the force choking him to no avail. He knows he's in a weakened state. His arms ache from his wounds, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Blood pours down his face from a scalp wound the last time he hit his head on the bedrock. He feels himself being pulled towards Yoonoh. _Is this how it ends_? Taeyong thinks.

"It's over, hyung." Jaehyun says softly against the shell of his ear. "Your life is mine to do as I please."

The grip on his neck tightens as Yoonoh caresses his face. His expression as serene as the waters on the lake back at Chandrila. ( _Soft hands slowly undressing the obi of his disguise, slow whispers of "hyung" as he trails kisses between the space between your ribs_ ) "Didn't we always say we were fated? Wasn't I your deepest and most cherished secret?"

He feels two arms embrace him tightly as he is released from his chokehold leaving Taeyong gasping for air but still immobilized. ( _How he aches to lean into his touch, to feel the cold tips of his fingers leaving hot paths of flame in its wake_ ) "Go search your records, your annals and prove to me that Jedi are nothing but honorable and without failure. Ask them about my vision of you, hyung. See if they will tell you that I saw them kill you with their own lightsabers while you sleep."

Taeyong's eyes widen in shock. That was impossible. He has done everything the order has asked of him without complaint or failure. Distantly, he hears the sound of engines and sees an Upsilon-class shuttle appearing before him. "We have won this battle, hyung."

Yoonoh leans closer and places his lips against his in a long and lingering kiss. " _Don't let those old fools keep us from each other_ ," he whispers against the jedi's lips. " _I refuse to let them take you away from me too_."

He feels sleepy, Taeyong knows that Yoonoh has used the force to lull him to sleep. He crumples to the ground. Exhausted beyond all means and watches with tired, watery eyes at the back of the man being swallowed whole by the darkness.

He passes out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also if you're feeling generous and umm don't mind helping me im leaving my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/kokuchim) here. If you just wanna talk about otters and other things you can message me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kokuchim) here.


End file.
